Three phase generators, in mobile equipment, are capable of generating a plurality of voltages in accordance with the application. The different voltages are generated by changing how a set of generator windings are connected according to well known configurations. Existing devices for interconnecting a plurality of generator windings to generate selected voltages include complicated bus arrangements and manual connection of heavy wires to the bus arrangement in different combinations. Other devices require wholesale replacement of parts of a switch mechanism and installation in the correct orientation. This requires highly skilled workers and can be dangerous if improper connections are made. Other devices include elaborate and expensive switches.